


Ginny In New York

by Alyx_Silvermoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Silvermoon/pseuds/Alyx_Silvermoon
Summary: Ginny comes to New York to meet Natasha Romanov, who happens to be out at the time she arrives. Instead of leaving, Ginny stays and gets to know Steve Rogers very well.(Everyone else is there temporarily, or just mentioned as being in the room for a moment)





	Ginny In New York

Upon landing in New York, Ginny could only think of one thing. She was glad she had flown in the muggle way, and not on a broom. It was a cold, grey day, and she was already tired. Walking towards Stark Tower, she prepared herself for the worst...well, she would, but she wasn't sure if the worst was being let in, or being turned away. All she knew was she had to try to talk to Natasha Romanov. She had heard of the gorgeous Russian from a Bulgarian during the Triwizard tournament. He was a cousin of one of he associates, he had said. He had also said that the woman knew her way around muggle weapons and combat styles like nobody else he'd ever seen. So, the nineteen-year-old witch walked up to the door of Stark Tower and did the only thing she could do. She knocked. "Hello?" A male voice said from the speaker on the wall, below a small screen. The screen showed a handsome brunette man with a 5 o'clock shadow. She recognized him as Tony Stark, one of the richest men alive, a genius with machinery and a superhero to many. He was Iron Man, and she was...irritated, she decided. He seemed arrogant, and he'd only spoken one word.   
"Hello. I'm here to see Natasha Romanov. I don't have an appointment, but a friend told me I could find her here." She said, then pushed her hair out of her face again. Tony sighed. 

"Uh, yeah. She's not here, and unless you can tell me who this friend of yours is, she probably won't see you anyway. She doesn't much care for surprise visits from her past." Yep. Definitely arrogant. 

"Well, lucky you, I'm not from her past, and I'm willing to wait until she gets back. Now would you rather I wait on your doorstep, or are you going to let me upstairs?" Ginny snapped, glaring into the small camera over the screen showing Tony in what he decided was an impressive manner.   
"Okay, fine. I'll let you up. But you're staying in the front room." He said, buzzing the front door open. "And...don't talk to the red guy. He's new at being human."

Rolling her eyes, she walks through the front door and into the elevator, smoothing her white blouse and black dress pants as she did, very glad she had ignored her mother's advice to wear a skirt or robes. No matter how many times people reminded her she was the first Weasley girl in generations and needed to look more feminine, she just couldn't bring herself to wear skirts and dresses, and she would've looked ridiculous in robes in a muggle city like this one. Once the elevator stopped on the top floor, she stepped out into a very nice open-concept apartment; she could see the red man in the kitchen speaking to a petite woman in a red leather jacket, and famous scientist Bruce Banner arguing with Tony on the far side of the living room in front of a glassed-off lab. Walking over to the couch, she sits down quietly, waiting for someone to notice her, when a tall blonde man in tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt walks in and smiles at her.

"Hello there. I'm Steve. Who are you?" He asks, walking over to sit down next to her. 

"I'm Ginny. Well, Ginevra, I guess, but...Ginny for everyday. I'm here to talk to Natasha."

"Oh, didn't Tony tell you? She's gone for a couple hours, might not be back until late," Steve said, turning his brilliant blue eyes to Ginny's deep brown ones as she shook her head. "Let me guess, he just said to sit in the living room and said not to talk to him?" He asked, gesturing to the red man in the kitchen. 

"Yeah, pretty much. Said something about him being new to being human. It didn't make much sense to me, but then again, it didn't have to."  
"Well, he is, actually...and you'll get bored sitting here, do you want to take a walk and talk to me while we wait for Nat to get back?" At Ginny's nod and smile, Steve stood and smiled back, extending a hand. Taking it gratefully, she let him help her up, then walks next to him as he heads down a hallway. "Okay, so...Red guy, his name is Vision. He was originally a computer program called Jarvis, he ran this whole tower. Kind of awesome, he was an AI. Technically he still is, but that yellow rock on his forehead gives him a human form. Wanda was the girl talking to him. She's a telepath. Moves stuff with her mind, and a few other things..."Steve trails off, looking at Ginny like he expected her to be confused or surprised by that. 

"So, she's a witch?" Ginny asked bluntly.   
"Are you okay with that?" Steve asks in response. With a smirk, Ginny pulls out her wand and gestures toward his shirt, which turns blue with a white star on it, making Steve chuckle. "Guess not. And I take it you know who I am? And Tony, Bruce, and Nat?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. I've been doing research before I contacted Nat, on all of you...I just didn't know about Wanda and Vision yet," she shrugged, then waved her wand to fix his shirt. Smiling at her, he brushed her hair out of her face, where it had fallen in front of her eyes again.   
"Oh, okay. So...since you know everyone now, what would you like to do?"Steve asks, ever the gentleman, at least outwardly. Internally, he was admiring the athletically curvy young redhead, and had been since they began walking. 

"Well...I don't really know. What do you like to do in your free time?" She asked curiously. 

His face lit up in a mischievous grin. "Do you have a swimming suit with you?" He asked hopefully. He was confused when she pulled out a small red bag with gold beading on it, and even more confused when she somehow managed to reach in up to her elbow into the tiny bag, but smiled happily when she pulled out a beautiful red bikini and a hairtie. "Good. We have an indoor pool, and it's a great way to relax," he said, walking purposefully towards a closet and grabbing two towels, then darting into a bedroom and changing into a pair of blue swim trunks. "This is my room. You can change in there, but if Vision comes through the wall, just yell. That usually makes him leave.”

"The...you know what, I'll just be fast," Ginny said, suppressing a laugh as she walked into the bedroom. She emerged a few moments later in the red swimsuit, her gorgeous ginger hair tied back in a thick plait reaching halfway down her back. "Okay, I'm ready." She said a bit awkwardly, a blush creeping over her cheeks and the tops of her breasts as she noticed the look on Steve's face. He was clearly impressed with her figure, and had to shake himself a bit before leading her to the pool. At the door, he stopped for a moment and turned to make sure she was still up for it before holding the door open for her. Brushing against his bare chest as she stepped through the door, Ginny went to set her purse on one of the chairs at the edge of the pool, Steve right beside her laying the towels down. Standing up, she looks over at him and smiles before sprinting over to the edge of the pool and jumping in, diving all the way to the bottom before pushing off and rocketing back to the top, unfortunately leaving her top behind on accident. 

"Umm...Ginny?" Said Steve, now in the pool just a few feet from her, trying very hard not to look at her exposed breasts. "You, ah...you lost something." Glancing down, she noticed her exposed breasts and blushed a bit before looking at Steve, noticing his erection that he was trying-and failing-to hide. 

"You don't seem to mind," she said teasingly, swimming closer to him. 

"Well, I thought you might..." Steve mumbled, still trying very hard not to look at the gorgeous redhead, so he didn't notice she had swum closer til she pressed flush against him, one arm sliding up his chest to guide his face down to hers.   
"I don't," she whispered before kissing him gently, hoping he would respond in kind. When he did, she kissed him a bit harder, wrapping her arm around his neck and gently grasping his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging, causing him to groan a bit and wrap his arms around her waist.   
"Are you trying to seduce me, or do you just like driving men crazy?" He asked breathlessly, smiling down at the redhead, who just grins up at him before kissing him again, opening her mouth under his to allow his questing tongue entry to her mouth and wrapping one leg around his hip.

"Hmmm...you tell me," she said as they broke off the kiss again, wrapping her other leg around his hip and hoisting herself up until her perky, pale breasts were level with his mouth. He glanced up at her before taking one in his mouth, using one hand to keep her upright by gripping her waist as the other explores the breast not in his mouth, causing the young witch to grown softly and pull his face up to kiss her again, as she slid down his hips, her legs still wrapped around him pulling his trunks with her. Soon the only thing separating the two were her small red bikini bottoms, which he quickly removed with a tug at the knot on either side. After he grabbed the pieces of both of their swimsuits and tossed them off to the side of the pool, Steve scooped Ginny up in his arms and headed for an area of the pool with a bench, so that he could sit down.

Once seated, he pulled Ginny down to kiss her again, one hand sliding between her legs, slowly teasing her as their tongues danced together, one of her hands stroking the hard length of his cock as a finger slipped inside of her. A second finger joined the first, and then Ginny moved his hand away and moved to straddle his hips, one knee on either side of him on the bench, his hard length aiming straight at her core before she slowly eased herself down, waiting until he was fully inside of her before leaning forward to kiss him as she lifted her hips up, keeping their mouths connected as she rode him, slowly at first, and then faster, moaning softly against his mouth as the water splashed between their chests and he fondled her breasts. As he got closer to climax, he gripped her hips to slow her down, and stopped kissing her so that he could suck on her neck instead, biting and licking as he did, bringing her to climax just as he finished, grunting a little as his seed pumped into her and she swore softly in his ear, his fingers digging into her hips as she milked the last drops out of him with her tight muscles before letting him slip out of her. Smiling at the blonde man, she reached behind him and grabbed her bikini, pulling the top back on and retying the bottoms before handing him his trunks and laying back to float. "Hmmm...Steve?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Do you think Mr. Stark is going to be mad that happened in his swimming pool?" She asked curiously, making both of them laugh so hard they were in stitches. Neither of them knew the answer, and honestly, neither of them cared.


End file.
